My Very First Kiss
by Silent Singer 1
Summary: Nudge & Iggy talk while trapped in the van. Fluffy to the max.


Name: My Very First Kiss

Hey Folks, sorry I haven't posted anything, I'll get around to it, I have people now to tell me to write.

This is dedicated to A. the real authoress (a female author, it's like actress to an actor) of this story.

Disclaimer: Sadly neither A. or I own Maximum Ride:

**I was trying to find some Max Ride, Niggy, Fan-Fiction, and most of what I find is Fax, with a little Niggy on the side. It irritates me so much, I had to write some of my own.**

**This is in the second or third book, when Max and Fang were at Dr. Martinez's house, while Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Total were stuck in the back of the dirty van with robo-erasers, and Angel pretended to be on the side of the white-coats.**

Nudge's POV:

Ugh, my head hurts so bad. I try to sit up, but its really hard to do without your hands. Wait where are my hands? Oh right, they are tied behind my back. Because I'm in a van. Without Max or Fang. Crap. When I turn, well, roll really, to the left, I can see The Gasman sleeping in a corner with Total a little ways away. I almost feel like crying when I think of Angel. Then, I really did hear crying, and it wasn't from me. I turn (again, roll!) to the right, and see Iggy, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Just me and Iggy... No, Nudge don't get carried away, your palms aren't getting sweaty and your heart isn't pounding so fast you think you may puke. Only IT IS! Oh right focus. The crying...

"Iggy are you crying?" I ask him softly. Iggy sits up, probably surprised that I'm awake, "No! Of course not it's just that... Gazzy rips em in his sleep, and it smelled so bad it made my eyes water!" I finally succeed in sitting up, and scoot closer to him.

"Iggy, we will make it out of this. Max will come! And we can fight, the moment they let their guard down-" I start to say but he interrupts me.

"No." His voice of defeat scares me. He's an older kid! He doesn't get as scared as we do. Well, at least, they don't show it. " Nudge we can't make it out of this one. There's too many and even if Max and Fang came back in time, what would they do?" He sits up and his voice is gets louder and louder and I'm afraid he'll wake up the rest of the flock. Well what's here anyways... "Look I just want to be alone for a little while."

"Um, that's not completely possible.." I respond holding up the duct taped hands I have. "I mean, I suppose I could if I scooted over there, but that might be a lot of work, and besides, I might wake them up, but how long are they going to sleep for anyway? They sleep a lot! Like, I know that genetic mutants probably sleep more then normal people but I remember that one time when Gaz-"

"Nudge!" He shouted with his head in his hands. " What? Oh sorry," I thought about the last few days. I know Max and Fang and *sigh* Iggy still think I'm a kid, but I don't feel like it. I understand how dangerous our life is, and I try to think on my feet, like Max, more, and there's this thing about Iggy... Look I tried denying it (like 10 minutes ago!) but somehow I know I just can't. He's almost all I can think about. Sometimes it hurts so bad to know that he doesn't love me like that. I'm just the little girl that he's known forever and loves me enough to put up with my rambling. I know he deserves a princess and... As much as I want to be his, I'm not and won't ever be. Despite all that, I can't bear seeing him so defeated.

"Knock Knock?" I whisper to Iggy. Iggy gives me the death glare then says "Who's there?" "Banana" Iggy cracks a smile (yes!) "You know that's one of the most lame jokes there is right?" I sigh and give him a small smile,

"Yeah, but you looked so down, I had to think of something. Also, I needed to talk! Like holding it in was crazy! Like not mental asylum crazy but almost! I mean, I thought I was going to explode! Wait is that even pos-" I start but again he cut me off.

"Nudge! My ears are dying!" "Right! Sorry" I try to sit silently, but it is so hard! There's so many things I want to say! And a lot of them just to him,

"If you could do anything... One last thing, what would it be?" and what feels like hours, but actually is about 3 minutes, there is silence, but also thats a lot of time for me to go without talking, I mean have you seen how long I can go on, about random things, like makeup, and clothes, and cars and... what? Oh yeah, Iggy! He looks at me, really seriously.

"I would make The Gasman pay for that stink bomb and put his hand in warm water while he slept." We crack up laughing until I say "Ok, if we survive this, I promise I will help you wet The Gasman's bed." He laughs again (best sound on earth!) and says "I'll remember that! So what about you Nudge, what would you do?"

I know what my answer is, but I don't know if I should tell him. Then I remember, we are on a dirty van with our hands duct taped behind our backs, waiting to go to The School and probably be killed. It's one of those now or never moments.

"I would kiss someone. I've never done it before and..." It's one of those rare, rare moments when I don't know what to say. I look at his eyes, and I just wish he would kiss me. Then he does. It's not like a french kiss or anything, but its amazing all the same. He smells like chocolate! How does he do that? It feels like nothing's there, like Gazzy and Total and The School and all of our worries just leave. I never want to let go, but eventually we have too.

"If we survive this, I promise I will hold you, and never let you go." He looks me in the eye, and I tell myself something. Even though it's not the place or situation I wanted my first kiss to be in, it was with who I wanted it to be with, and to me, It was perfect.

"I love you Iggy"

And remember kids play with fire & you'll get burned, which means **all** flames will be turned in to sarcastic comments, that will be sent to you, that make people tell your grandkids, "Ooh, your grandparent got burned" Adios amigos :)


End file.
